


Hear My Soul Speak

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Wanda and Steve get together after Tony's service.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Hear My Soul Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Used this quote twice:  
> “Hear my soul speak:  
> The very instant that I saw you, did  
> My heart fly to your service.”  
> ~ William Shakespeare, The Tempest. Act 3, Scene 1
> 
> I also love Steve and Wanda together. This is sort of a sequel to [**Power Surge**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951714)

After the battle was over, they all needed somewhere to stay. Clint had gone home to his family as had Lang. Peter Quill was gathering his crew together to leave after Tony’s memorial service. Steve still had his small apartment in the city, so he invited Sam, Bucky and Wanda over. He only had one bedroom but he did have a sofa. Bucky and Sam begged off, staying with Bruce at an inn near where the old headquarters had been. Wanda took him up on his invitation. 

He and Wanda had a brief and very intense relationship when he’d been training her after Sokovia. Events had intervened and separated them, but he still cared deeply for her. He was glad to take her in. 

They’d driven a rented car back into the city and then taken a taxi to his place. 

“This is very nice. I’ve only lived in hotels and at Avengers headquarters since I left Sokovia, so an apartment seems huge to me.” 

“You can have the bed. I’ll sleep out here,” he told her. “We’ll go out to find some food tomorrow. I haven’t been here in weeks.”

“Not taking your bed, Steve. I might borrow a t-shirt to sleep in. I don’t even know where my clothes are… maybe Wakanda?” She shrugged. 

“We can call and find out. I can take you out for some clothes tomorrow, too.”

He got blankets and a pillow from his closet and made up the sofa for her. They were both tired and they’d grabbed some dinner on the way in, so they decided to turn in early. 

“Thank you, Steve.” She was dressed in a Captain America t-shirt that Natasha had given him. 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, sweet Wanda.” 

He lay in his bed a few minutes later, thinking about what they’d had years ago. The entire affair had been intense from the very first. They’d been able to use their power and not fear hurting one another. He remembered exactly what it felt like to feel her powers crackling along his skin when they made love. 

He finally decided that he’d never sleep if he thought too much about the past. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard his bedroom door open. He didn’t move, waiting to see what Wanda did. 

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked. 

He threw the covers back and said “Sure.” The room was too dark for him to see that she was naked, but that became obvious quickly when she slipped in the bed close to him. 

She curled up against him with her head on his shoulder and her breasts pressed against his side. 

“Do you ever think about us?” she asked him. 

“Yeah.” He laughed and said, “Especially now with you lying here naked in my arms.” 

She kissed his cheek. “I need you, Steve. I don’t know what will happen to me now and you’re solid and safe.” She ran her hand over his chest. “And hot as hell, too,” she murmured as she turned his head toward her for a kiss. 

He pulled her into his arms so he could kiss her more thoroughly. She moved atop him eagerly, her long hair covering them both. She pulled back and looked at him. Her green eyes flashed the red of her magic for a moment, then she kissed him again. “The underwear needs to go,” she murmured a few seconds later. Her accent was becoming detectible. Steve smiled; he knew the more aroused she got, the more her accent came through. 

“What?” she asked him as she moved off of him so she could help him get rid of his boxers. 

“Your accent. I love hearing it.” 

She grinned and called him “Squirrel” in an accent much like Natasha in the old Bullwinkle Show. Steve started laughing as she yanked his boxers down and tossed them away. She knelt over his belly and kissed his navel, darting her tongue into it. Steve squirmed and put his hand in her long hair. 

“God, I’ve missed you, Wanda. You set me on fire.”

She moved her kisses lower, following the trail of dark hair down until his cock rubbed against her cheek. She moved her hair so she could watch his face as she licked up his length. He groaned. She teased the underside with her tongue as she wrapped one hand around him. 

“Oh yeah.” It seemed like forever since anyone had touched him. 

She hummed as she began to suck him into her mouth very slowly. She moved her hand up to meet her mouth, then down to the base again. She gently rolled his testicles in the other hand. 

“You’re killing me,” he moaned. 

She stopped and raised her head. “Want me to stop?” 

“Hell no!” Steve answered, thrusting his hips up at her. 

With a smile, she returned to her chore. He still had one hand in her hair, the other was gripping the sheet tightly. 

As he watched, he felt it on his skin again, her magic. It prickled a little like electricity, but there was more pleasure to it. He knew what destruction she could wield with her magic, but he’d also felt the ecstasy that she could give him. He whispered her name and moaned aloud as a rose haze began to form around her hands. 

The magic began to move from her hands into his body. He arched his back and thrust up into her mouth. Her eyes flashed as she dipped her head to take as much of him as she could into her mouth. 

“I want to be inside you,” he told her. “I want you to come with me!” 

She licked up the underside of his cock one last time and sat up, her hair wild around her face and her magic swirling in the rosy cloud around her that he remembered from before. He’d fucked her against the wall of his office, using all his strength and she’d been able to meet his strength with her magic. Their orgasms had been so intense that they had almost hurt, almost. He’d never felt anything in his life that felt like making love to her. 

He sat up and she straddled him, reaching between them and positioning him at her opening, then moving to take all of him in at once. He pulled her close, kissing her then burying his head between her soft, full breasts. He sought her nipple, sucking it first then tugging it with his teeth until Wanda cried out. He switched to the other side as her nails dug into his back. 

He picked her up and flipped her over onto her back, driving her into the mattress with his powerful thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him as he dipped his head to kiss her. When their lips touched, he felt the crackle of magic resonate through his body. 

“Oh God, Wanda!” he said to her just before he took her mouth in another kiss, telling her he loved her even as they still kissed. 

He felt her, almost like he was inside her head, not just her body. And he remembered that her power included mind manipulation. She was showing him her mind, her feelings. “Can you feel my feelings, too?” he asked her. 

“Oh yes!” She tightened around him, pulling him deeper as the first wave of orgasm slammed through her. “Steve!” she cried out loudly. 

He felt it, felt her pleasure, her emotion as he sought her mouth again. His body responded to the stimulation of Wanda’s orgasm and Steve put his hands under her bottom, pulling her against his body as he drove into her as hard as he could. He felt like he was exploding – pleasure, heat, pain and more pleasure hit him more like a tidal wave of emotion and sensation than anything he could imagine. 

“Wanda!” He came, spilling himself inside her warm body. “Oh fuck!” She held him tight, feeling his pleasure with him. Her magic was surrounding them both, circling them with what looked almost like a protective shroud. “I love you, too,” she told him, echoing the words he’d said to her a few moments before. 

Finally, they stay still, Steve still on top of her and inside her. He was breathing as hard as he did on the battlefield with Thanos, but for a much sweeter cause this time. Wanda was smoothing her hands over his back and murmuring soft words to him. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked her. 

“Never. I like holding you so close.”

He lay his head on her shoulder as she continued to soothe him. 

“Will you stay with me a while?” he asked when he finally moved off of her and pulled her into his arms. 

“As long as you want, Steve. As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
